


Forbidden Love: One Last Time

by BlueBlazesWildcat88



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBlazesWildcat88/pseuds/BlueBlazesWildcat88
Summary: He is an admiral in the Royal Navy. She is the wife of the new governor of Port Royal. For two years, they have kept their affair discreet. The night before he is sent away on a new mission, Lady Beckett goes to see her lover one last time... but discretion becomes indiscretion when their love can no longer be contained by rules of society.
Relationships: James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Forbidden Love: One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from my WIP "Pirates of the Caribbean" fanfiction, to be posted at a later date.

** Forbidden Love **

By _BlueBlazesWildcat88_

_ One Last Time _

She had to see him one last time; had to hear his voice, feel his arms around her, and taste his kiss just once more. By the time Cutler went to bed… or rather, she _assumed_ he had, and could care less if he had or hadn’t… she had just enough time to make it to the dock to see James off before he embarked on his voyage. She could see him walking among his crew on the main deck, carrying himself with such authority and pride as to command respect from everyone around him while shouting his orders to set sail, his gaze stern as he eyed the new hands to make certain things were done properly. In the midst of receiving orders, Lt. Groves chanced interrupting him to alert him to her presence, and James felt a wave of both relief _and_ anxiety as he quickly went to her. He approached with his hands behind his back to keep himself from touching her, but it was almost impossible to keep himself from taking her into his arms the moment she was within his reach.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” he teased halfheartedly with a smile.

She grinned cheekily. “Maybe… I just had to see you one more time.”

With a look of adoration, he closed the gap between them, his deep voice quiet. “… I had _hoped_ you would come tonight.”

She wanted so badly to touch him… to embrace him, take his hands, touch his face, _kiss_ him… but she knew she couldn’t, and it was nearly _torture_. Mere seconds passed, the urge becoming too strong, unable to resist any longer. She had to satisfy herself by pretending to fix something on his overcoat while he spoke by fiddling with a gold button up by his left shoulder… and it nearly drove him over the edge. He leaned into her fingers ever so slightly, watching her eyes desperately… _waiting_ for her cue to tell him they could forsake all pretenses and these ridiculous rules of society which bound them so they could simply _be_ together for just one final moment. Two years, it had been like this; _two_ years of secrecy and discretion, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it. He loved her beyond words, just as _she_ loved him, and he wanted to show it, not restrain it. He wanted the entire world to know that she was his; that there were no depths to his love or constraint. He wanted them to know she was _everything_ to him… he wanted her _with_ him.

“You be careful,” she whispered, holding his gaze. “Come back to me in one piece.”

“Your wish is my command.”

His promise was ironclad as he leaned into her a little… as if he were going to kiss her. She imitated him, tipping her face up to him to make it easier to reach her. She almost touched him… just to put her hand on his side beneath his coat, where the others wouldn’t see. She already had her other hand on his chest, her fingers brushing against the gold buttons and feeling his heart thudding rapidly beneath her palm. They were both nervous…

“… Admiral!” interrupted Groves behind him… it was intentional. “The ship is ready, sir! We _must_ depart!”

James unwillingly broke their trance to glance back at his lieutenant before facing her again, masking his annoyance. His smile faded, replaced by remorse, sighing quietly through his nose. He didn’t want to leave her… he would miss her _so_ much. His only consolation, very little as it were, came in knowing he wouldn’t be gone for very long, and it would only be a matter of time before they were together again.

“I must go,” he relented.

“Okay.”

“… Goodnight, My Lady.”

Slowly, he turned away, bowing his head to hide his emotions. She saw his hands balled into tight fists behind his back, feeling his restraint. Emptiness, a hollow _coldness_ , filled her, his warmth having been taken away. His departure felt like a hole in her very being left to bleed that was steadily draining the life out of her. Her hand was still in the air where his chest had been. She curled her fingers gradually as she drew it back against her own body, like she was trying to pull his heart in against hers in a desperate attempt to survive… and truthfully, she was. Her eyes glued to his retreating form, her entire body shuddered violently.

It wasn’t enough… she couldn’t let him go like this.

“JAMES!”

He turned sharply at her cry, barely in time to catch her as she hurled herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. He returned it by crushing her against him, his embrace strong. She buried her face next to his heart to hear it beating beneath her ear, wanting to be as close to him as possible. In that moment, he knew things would have to change. He _had_ to be with her, and she felt the same way. They needed each other like they needed air. They were _suffocating_ , and wouldn’t live much longer without each other… no more. To be kept apart any longer would _not_ do anymore. They needed to _breathe_ , with a breath that could only be found in each other!

“I love you so much!” Tiffany cried softly, her voice muffled by his clothing.

He kissed the top of her head longingly, squeezing her against him. “And I love _you_.”

But it wasn’t enough.

In front of a ship full of the King’s Navy, Admiral James Lawrence Norrington drew back and kissed the wife of Governor Cutler Beckett, no longer caring who saw. She was rightfully his, and _had_ been for a long time. He would order their silence later. Cradling her face, her hands on his neck, the chains of restraint now shattered and gone, they shared one passionate kiss after another… almost as if it were their first kiss again aboard the _Black Pearl_. The same powerful spark ignited the fire of their ardor that burned madly inside them. The heat rose between them as they kissed again and again, sending a rush of sensations throughout their bodies.

At long last, they pulled back, breathlessly searching each other for any sign that they should stop. However, a smile was shared between them when neither found any trace of objection in each other’s eyes. Laughing amongst themselves quietly, they mused over the absolute _madness_ of it all that somehow still made sense. And it _was_ madness: they were madly _in love_. That was all that mattered in that moment.

Closing his eyes, James rested his head against hers, cherishing every breath she breathed. He noticed she was breathing in rhythm with him. He could feel her pulse throbbing beneath his fingers on her neck as he cradled her face. It matched his own. Opening his eyes, he met her gaze, pressing his lips against hers once more for another tender kiss that he held for a long time.

Finally, he drew back, taking her hands into his before kissing them. “Keep a weather eye on the horizon.”

She grinned from ear to ear affectionately, feeling him lean into her palm as she touched his handsome face. “I eagerly await your return.”

One more kiss, one final embrace… how they wanted to stay in each other’s arms forever… then he hurried away.

Tiffany watched him, obliging to be content at last with his call to duty. _That’s my Admiral…_

—

“A word, Admiral,” Lt. Groves firmly requested the instant James had boarded the ship, his face stern.

“Weigh anchor and hoist outer jib, Lieutenant,” James ordered calmly, ignoring his request.

He was in high spirits and didn’t care to be lectured, though his mind was on what had just transpired, and the consequences that would more than likely ensue later. A ship was a small village, and as with all small villages, gossip was inevitable. When he caught his men standing around, he frowned in disapproval.

“Groves, did you give the men orders to stand at ease?” he enquired gruffly.

His lieutenant scowled. “No, sir.”

James turned his attention to the men. “Then _why_ are we standing about when there is work to do? Back to your stations _NOW_!”

At his reprimand, the ship’s company scattered.

Admiral Norrington made his way to the quarterdeck to assume his command post, Groves trailing behind him with an aggravated expression. His lieutenant reluctantly relayed his orders to the crew at the proper time and gave the additional orders needed to make headway as the HMS _Fearless_ fell away from port. However, Groves refused to let the subject drop, for the situation was in dire need of correcting, though he wasn’t sure how effective said correction would be. As one officer of the Royal Navy to the other, it wasn’t his place, by any means. James was _much_ higher rank than he, and it was not uncommon for officers to have premarital relations with at least _one_ married woman, if not more. Though honorable men they were, they were still _men_ , nonetheless; with the same desires as every man who ever walked the earth. But as a friend, someone considerably older who had served under him faithfully for years, Theodore Groves felt a compelling need to voice his concerns over his Admiral’s careless actions, devoid of his own personal feelings regarding the matter.

“Admiral, I implore you,” he tried again. “A _word_ , sir, if you please.”

Knowing the man as he did, James bowed his head, reluctantly granting him permission to speak. “You may speak your mind, Lieutenant.”

Groves stepped close to keep their discussion private, though heaven only knew why. His two-year long secret affair with Lady Beckett was all out in the open now. “Perhaps a _private_ audience may be more appropriate, sir.”

James breathed a sharp sigh.

With orders to set courses once they were turned and on their way, he led Groves to his day cabin. He dismissed his servant to guarantee their privacy before coming to stand by the windows. He could barely make out his lover’s small silhouette bathed in the faint, orange-yellow light from the lanterns lining the dock area. He wondered if she could see him as he prepared himself for what his lieutenant undoubtedly had to say. In truth, he knew he’d made a mistake, but he couldn’t say he was sorry for it.

Groves began cautiously. He would have to choose his words carefully. Though friend he may be, James Norrington was _still_ his commanding officer, and in like manner, he was obligated to pay him his due respects in both title _and_ civility of tone. Failure to do so would not only make the situation worse, but would also result in unpleasant consequences while further incurring his wrath.

“James… I have known you a good many years. You’ve always been upright, a true model of discipline, hard work, and dedication to the Service. Not _once_ have I ever questioned your command. But my friend… you are playing a _very_ dangerous game; a game I feel you cannot win. It is one matter to spend your nights with a married woman in the privacy of your own barrack, or in some field outside of town. However, it is another matter _entirely_ to make your indiscretion known to the _entire_ Royal Navy. How do you expect to keep their silence?”

James bowed his head, knowing Groves was right… but frankly, he didn’t care. He loved Tiffany Beckett as much as he possibly could, even _more_ so! All he wanted was to be with her, and being forbidden from even touching her in a public setting was torture. The days when he patrolled the streets with his men, he would look and see many couples of all social classes, just as much in love as they, walking about town at leisure, occasionally stopping to steal a kiss before continuing about their way, and it made him yearn for her each time. The single ladies who swooned at the sight of him or smiled flirtatiously did little to warrant his attention. Even those bold enough to ‘accidentally’ bump into him or drop something while expecting him to pick it up… most common were a book or a handkerchief… could not infiltrate his heart. Of course, out of propriety, and ever the gentleman, as he was raised to be, he was obliged to acknowledge them, but he only did so politely and respectfully. Nothing more would come of it simply because it couldn’t. He was in love with someone else, someone who’d loved him when he was at his worst, whose touch—her voice, her kiss, her _body_ —he longed for nearly every second of the day. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she felt the same way. Tonight’s blessed occurrence after giving him the news that he was to be a father earlier that day was the ultimate proof that she needed him as much as _he_ needed her.

“James?” Groves probed again when he did not receive an answer. “How are you going to keep their silence?”

James gave a small smirk. “I have already achieved victory, Theodore. It is Beckett who is the loser here, not I. As to the men, they will keep their silence for the sake of their career. My relationship with Lady Beckett does not concern them. _Or_ you.”

“You could be _flogged_ for this, sir, if not worse. You know Governor Beckett’s ways. He is not one to be trifled with. He would make a public example of you and enjoy _every_ minute of it,” Theodore tried desperately to reason with him, his tone grim and unyielding. Truly, he couldn’t bear the thought of what might happen to his longtime-friend. James was too good of a man to suffer such a horrendous fate.

“I would gladly endure a _thousand_ lashes for her, if need be,” James stated boldly.

And it was true.

He would go to hell and back for her. He would even face the _noose_ for her. It was simply his nature: to do anything for the ones he loved. He had _always_ been this way, even as a boy… in spite of his father’s harsh reprimands, whose blood ran solely for king and country.

“James, _please_. Consider what you are saying. You are not thinking clearly!” Theodore exclaimed. _‘I would gladly endure a **thousand** lashes for her, if need be…’ Which is **exactly** what you’ll get if Governor Beckett gets wind of this…_

The Admiral sent him a warning glare. “Lieutenant, I have invited you to this cabin as a courtesy afforded to you as my friend. But I am _still_ your commanding officer. Do not forget that.”

Groves bowed his head submissively as an apology.

James continued, his voice softening humbly. “I cannot change what has been done, but I am _not_ sorry for it. I love her… more than perhaps I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! And she _returns_ my love. We would be married now were it not for Beckett’s unwarranted interference.”

“So you’ve said,” Groves agreed earnestly with a nod.

He knew James loved her, and if he were truthful, he had no objections to their affair. If at all, he strongly _approved_ of the match; solely because he knew for certain that Lady Beckett loved the Admiral equally as much as he loved her, and that they had been together _long_ before the governor ever proposed strictly out of spite. According to James, they had been together _much_ longer than that; before fate separated them for a time… right before he was promoted after retrieving the heart of Davy Jones. While her breeding was questionable, as not much was known about her aside from she was from some part of the New World and had been involved with Jack Sparrow for a time. That detail alone had been enough to disqualify her from Groves’ good opinion, as much as he admired the infamous late pirate captain… until he came to know her, and then his opinion changed. Time quickly revealed that, despite her previous association with Sparrow, she seemed like a sensible woman with a good head on her shoulders, with all the right beliefs and traits which complimented James’ own steadfast individuality and uprightness almost perfectly. In spite of everything, Groves could admit one thing: they were kindred spirits; _soulmates_ , even, and therefore, seemed made for each other.

But there was one fatal flaw in their match: she was _married_ … to the most wicked man he had ever known.

Groves sighed quietly.

_But to make it known **publicly**? Unspeakable! He is going to get himself killed, **and** her. Beckett is a tyrant, who will do whatever is necessary to get what he wants. If he were to get wind of this… upon my word, I suppose it is up to **me** , as always, to clean up after him…_

James turned to face him one final time, sensing his uneasiness. “The men will maintain their silence, Theodore. Of that, I’m certain. They know Beckett as well as I, and will fear his wrath.”

Theodore met James’ eyes.

“Can I trust you do to the same?” was the Admiral’s question, searching him.

After a lengthy pause, Theodore Groves strengthened his resolve, sighing deeply through his nose. “… Yes, you can. But this will be the last time, James. You are a _fine_ seaman, and a great leader, but I will no longer be inclined to protect you after this, as you will have tainted your reputation beyond mend.”

James smiled confidently. “I understand.”

“Let us pray this fear of Governor Beckett will be enough,” Groves pointed out. “I hope you are right, my friend. If only for _your_ sake.”

“I am grateful for your concern,” James acknowledged sincerely. “You are dismissed. Tell the men I shall be on deck shortly.”

“Yes, sir,” Groves nodded and left.

Unbeknownst to his officer, James was already formulating a plan. He _would_ have his beloved by his side without restraint, and _nothing_ would stop him from taking her, not even Davy Jones and his band of seaweed and shell-covered ghouls, nor Beckett’s 400-ship armada. He _would_ free them, and he would take her someplace where they could be together and raise their child uninhibited by society, in a land where freedom was promised, though not yet formed. He would take her to the New World. But first, he needed to get the heart. Without it, he could do nothing. He’d stolen it right out from underneath the nose of Jack Sparrow, and he could steal it from Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. And he knew just how he was going to do it… and where he would keep it. He wasn’t the only one who hated working for Beckett.

_Whoever controls the heart controls the sea…_

—


End file.
